Fire Trial
by arminius15
Summary: Scott, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan are stuck in a business building on fire trying to save people as usual, but little do they know that the fire was caused by the Hood.


**Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds**

 **Here is the second book or story whatever you want to call it. I recommend you read the first story first which is called "Rocky Road" anyways thanks for those who liked the first story because of that it made me think of making series so here you go.**

Alan's POV

Our grounded time has finally come to an end, and gladly my leg was healing fast. But of course my brothers were still worried about me going on missions and screwing up my recovery process. I was just resting in the living room thinking about all the times my brothers were overprotective from the beginning to the point of that rescue.

I almost laughed out loud thinking about our little banter when we forgot to tell Grandma about my accident during the rescue. And then I thought what would have happened if dad was still around and found out. He'd probably ground us all for life for not telling him. I didn't really like thinking about our dad being lost because then it just directed to when our mom died and it of course it made me sad.

"What wrong Al?" Gordon said startling me.

"Oh nothing." I say trying to hide away the sadness.

Gordon glared at me suspiciously. "That's crap. What's bothering you?"

I sighed knowing I lost. "Just thinking about dad." I said.

Gordon sat down next to me and wrapped one arm around in a half hug to comfort me.

"I miss dad too Alan." Gordon said. The look on his face showed that he wanted to say more, but didn't know what else to say.

"I was just thinking about what dad would do if he was still here when I broke my leg during that rescue and we didn't tell him what happened." I say trying to change the mood.

"He'd probably kill Scott first, followed by you then kill the rest of us." Gordon laughed.

"I think Grandma's cooking would do it faster." I quipped.

Gordon snorted then burst out laughing.

Then John's holo-form appeared in front of the living room.

"Gordon, Alan. There is a rescue, and I'm going to need Scott and Virgil to go with you." John said as if on cue Scott and Virgil walked into the living room followed by Brains.

"Right here John." Scott said as he and Virgil joined us.

"Alright, there is a business tower named 'Blackwell Tower' and it is a pretty big tower. Sadly it has been caught on fire with a bunch of people trapped inside along with the owner of Blackwell Industries, Jonathan Blackwell and his daughter Brynn Blackwell." John got right to chase of the emergency.

"Alright, so Virgil, Gordon, and I are going on this mission?" Scott asked making sure of who was needed on this mission.

"Alan is also needed on this mission." John added.

"What, is Alan ready to head back into the field?" Scott asked with his mother hen gene kicking into full gear.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, it's been a few months and due to mother hen over here and Doctor Virgil my leg has healed pretty well in a few months.

"He's ready." John said.

"Alright then." Scott said but I could tell he was concerned about my leg still.

"I'll be fine Scott." I say in annoyance.

"J-just in c-case." Brains started gaining a glare from Alan knowing what he was about to say.

"I'm not bringing the wrap for my leg Brains. All of you made me wear that quite enough." I say knowing fair well that I am capable of walking perfectly well.

"He's right," Virgil said. "Now enough bickering, we need to get to that Tower before it has a possibility of collapsing with the people trapped inside."

Everyone raced to where they were needed to get changed and ready for action. Alan waited for everyone and talked to John.

"Do you really think I can do this John?" I asked a little bit scared.

"I know you can, and Alan, Brynn Blackwell is your age." John said. "She's going to need someone who experienced something traumatic like this to help her through it."

"Saving the damsel's in distress is my job today then." I joked. I just hope she isn't a problem that will cause anyone to get hurt.

 **Arrival at Blackwell Tower**

Still Alan's POV

I when we arrived I was in Thunderbird 2 with Virgil and Gordon while Scott flew ahead of us with Thunderbird 1 to address the situation in person telling us what was needed to be done. Before we even arrived at the City you could see the smoke in the distance. I was starting to worry about the people inside.

"Alright, boys put on your helmets." Virgil said as he landed Thunderbird 2 a little bit away from the burning building that was surrounded by police, and firefighters.

Gordon and I didn't respond we just quickly suited up and followed Virgil and met up with Scott as we were ready to run into the building and save the people.

"Alright John, we arrived at the scene. What floor are the people trapped?" Scott said through the comms.

"The building is 65 floors high. There are two groups one group is on floor 53 and another on floor 45 but on complete upsides of the building. The group on floor 53 is trapped in the North of building while the group on floor 45 is trapped in the South -East of the building." John said.

"Alright, thanks John. We'll contact you if anything else comes up," Scott said then turned to me and Gordon. "Alan and Gordon I want you two to head to the group on the 45th floor and help out the people there while Virgil and I head to the 53rd floor." Scott went over the plan.

Virgil then pulled Gordon aside and I knew he want going to remind him to watch out for my recent injury even though he said it was perfectly fine and healed quite nicely.

As we walked in the entrance to the building wasn't damaged by the fire, yet anyways. Gordon led the way towards the South-East of the building where the group was trapped. I then remembered what John told me about the daughter of the owner of the building, Brynn Blackwell. I kind of hope she is on the 53rd floor so I don't have to deal with a teenager who is having a panic attack which then again happens to everyone in these type of situations.

"Stop daydreaming little brother, we need to get to that group before the fire continues to spread and kills us all." Gordon said over his shoulder.

"What an ass." I muttered.

"I heard that." Gordon said as he continued to lead the way as we made it to the stairs, no one would dare take the elevator; only an idiot would do that during a building on fire.

As we climbed to the higher floors you could see the smoke in the stairwell. I looked at the floor level and it said 'level 25'. Damn, if the fire is on this floor I don't want to see how well level 25 and higher looks.

"Gordon isn't there any firefighters in this building with us?" I asked with a suspicion of why aren't there any firefighters actually fighting the fire in a building that is on fire.

"I don't know, this building is big. But if we run into any we'll ask for their help to help the people on level 45." Gordon said we continued to scale the stairs.

Eventually we made it to the 45th floor which had many spots of different fires blazing. Just looking at the fires blazing made my skin sweat.

"John, which room are the people on the 45th floor trapped in?" Gordon yelled over the blaze into the comms.

"They should be down the hall on your left the very last door." John said.

"I'll contact you when we make contact with the group." Gordon said.

"F.A.B Gordon." John said.

We ran quickly avoiding the flames as we reached the room. Inside we found a group of 15 people and one teenager who was about my age and a little bit shorter than me working on the frightened people.

"International Rescue, we are here to help." I said as we entered the room.

"Thank you for coming. Everyone is alright, but my dad is stuck with the others on one of the upper levels." The teenage girl said.

"Our other members of International Rescue are heading their way right now. And right now we need to get you guys out of here." Gordon said as he helped lead the people out in a quickly manner as I stayed at the back of the group with the teenage girl.

"I'm Brynn Blackwell by the way, and thank you for coming. We didn't think anyone would be coming." Brynn said to me, so she wasn't just a panic attack person that would cause more problems for us and for anybody else in this matter.

And right then part of the floor above us collapsed separating Brynn and I from Gordon and the others. The big collapse knocked me and Brynn off our feet and making the floor below us start to fall apart as we stand on it.

"Alan! Are you there?!" Gordon yelled through the comms gaining Virgil and Scott talking through the comms as well in worry for me.

I manage to get up and pull Brynn up as well as we race back to where we found her and she showed me another set of stairs to get down to the lower floors.

"I'm alright, just got knocked off my feet. I'm with Brynn Blackwell, and she found another way to get us down to the lower floors." I say through the comms.

"Alright little brother, see you at the exit." Gordon said with worry evident in his tone.

"F.A.B" I say then continue to follow Brynn down the other set of stairs.

 **Well here is the first chapter, I might actually come back and re-edit this chapter because I feel it might have been a little rushed, but other than that I hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
